Letter from a Friend The story
by Misty Wildfire
Summary: this is the story part to the letter AAM


Disclaimer: ok everyone knows I don't own Pokemon wish I did but don't. Oh yea and the letter in there is from a retreat letter I got so it's not mine also…I forgot to put that in there earlier ^_^

Author's note: ok sorry this took so long but I couldn't think of a story to go with this. Ok now the story is gunna suck the only good part will be the letter. K read on!!!

{}- Author's notes

__

Italics- thoughts

Pikachu is a girl in this story

****

~Letter froma Friend~

Misty was sitting in her room thinking of what happened to her five years ago. _Why did I ever leave him? He was the only one who ever cared for me. He was my best friend; and I had to go and destroy our friendship, because I told him I never wanted to see him again. _Something yellow jumped into her lap and spoke. "Pika pika chu pi" (still thinking about what happened?)

"Yea, I guess I miss him more than I thought I would."

Pi pikachu" (Don't worry Misty. We'll get through this somehow.) _I hope._

"Thanks Pikachu." She sighed and started to cry a little.

__

**Flashback**

Misty and ash were sitting on the couch watching t.v. "Ash, can we please watch something other than a Pokemon battle."

"No, I need to see what my competition is like before I go to the indigo league."

"But Ash, you've seen this one five times already!" Misty said, as she started to get red from anger. Ash just stayed silent never looking up from the battle. Misty got really peeved and said, "Well, _Mr. Pokemon Master, _since you don't even notice I'm here, I'm going to leave you with your precious battles and go home!" she picked up her bag went to the kitchen grabbed Togepi and walked towards the front door.

"Pika pika pikachu?" (Where are you going Misty)

I'm leaving! Your ignorant, dense trainer doesn't seem to care what I think so I'm going back home, where at least someone will see me!" Misty walked out of the front door and slammed it behind her, causing ash to jump.

"Pika pi!" (ASH)

"What!" 

Pi pika chu pi pika." (How dense are you? Misty just left and she's going home!)

"She'll be back." (Pikachu is just gunna talk regular now k)

"No she isn't Ash, she was serious." Ash just sat there still watching the battle not showing a glimpse of emotion._ I know she left. I just hope she does come back. I didn't mean for it to go this far._

" Well Ash if you aren't going after her I am!"

"Pikachu! Hey wait you're my Pokemon not hers!"

"Not anymore. Until you get your act together I no longer belong to you." With that Pikachu left to follow misty.

__

**End Flashback**

Misty sat there and cried harder. She couldn't believe she left. _After all he's done for me I still left him nothing in return, except my hate._

'Knock knock'

"Who is it?"

"Misty, are you alright?" One of her sisters asked.

"Yea, I'm fine Daisy, just leave me alone for a while." Over the years her eldest sister Daisy became more kind to her, and she also lost her Valley girl accent. {I hate it when people say like all the time. I do it sometimes. Plus I don't want to write it. I'm a little lazy ^_^}

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Daisy's voice was filled with concern. She knew what the problem was; only bits and pieces of it. Everytime she would ask, Misty never told the whole truth.

Misty was sitting there wiping her tears while holding Pikachu. _I guess it couldn't hurt. I do need to tell someone other than Pikachu_. "You…you can come in."

Daisy walked in closing the door behind her and locking it to make sure no one will disturb them. She looked at misty sitting on her bed with tears streaming down her face, with a worried and sad Pikachu sitting on her lap. "What's wrong Mist?" Seeing Misty's face cringed she could tell that calling her that was out of the question.

"I…I …miss him." She said quietly. Making it barely audible to her worried sister.

Daisy knew who it was. When Misty came home crying her sisters had to pry it out of her. "Misty you can't keep going like this. You need to move on. You haven't spoken with ash for over five years."

"I know, but it's difficult to forget about someone who you loved more than anything. And would do anything just to see him again." She said in a solemn tone.

"Look, I know this is hard for you, but at least get out of the house for a while I'm sure your Pokemon could use some fresh air." Daisy looked hopeful at her sister. _I hope this works she looks horrible, and Pikachu looks a little out of shape._

"I guess you're right. Come on Pikachu lets go get the other Pokemon and go for a walk." Misty got up wiped the rest of her tears away, hugged her sister, and walked out the door.

__

**Outside**

Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi were walking down the side of a river. "~sigh~ Pikachu, if he was your best friend how come he never came back to get you?"

"I told him not to until he realized what he just lost." she said as she looked up at Misty.

"Thanks Pikachu." They sat there in silence looking out into the river watching it move along. 

"MISTY!" Violet yelled, " you have some mail!"

"Coming! Come on guys lets go see who would send me mail." Misty walked back to her house and picked up the stack of envelopes sitting on the counter. She filed through them while walking back to her room. She stopped half way up the stairs, dropped the rest of the mail and gasped. Hearing the commotion her sisters ran out to see what was wrong. Misty was standing on the steps eyes wide mouth hanging open and a single tear running down her left cheek. Before they had a chance to say anything, Misty bolted upstairs ran into her room and shut the door and locked it. 

Pikachu looked upstairs towards her room and smiled, as did Daisy.

"What was that for?" Violet asked.

"Yea…why are you two smiling?" Lily asked. Pikachu and Daisy turned to face them still smiling and said,

"Let's just say you will be seeing a happier Misty…well sort of. Daisy said.

"Why?" Both sisters asked 

"Because the only person she has ever loved and ever will, after five years, sent her a letter." Pikachu smiled after talking. _I hope he comes to visit soon or us go over there I miss him._

**Back to Misty and the letter**

Misty sat on her bed staring at the unopened envelope, trying to decide if she really wanted to open it. _ What if it says he doesn't care about me and never wants to talk to me, or what if he wants to talk to me?_ After several minutes of debating she decided to open the letter. In side was written,

Dear Misty,

I just had to write and tell you how much I love you and care for you. Yesterday, I saw you walking and laughing with your friends. I hoped that you'd want me to walk along with you too. So, I painted you a sunset to close your day and whispered a cool breeze to refresh you. I waited…you never called… I just kept on loving you.

As I watched you fall asleep last night, I wanted so much to touch you. I spilled the moonlight onto your face, trickling down your cheeks as so many tears have. You didn't even think of me. I wanted so much to comfort you.

The next day I exploded a brilliant sunrise into glorious morning for you. But you woke up late and rushed off to work… you didn't even notice. My sky became cloudy and my tears were the rain.

I love you. If you would only listen. I really love you. I try to say it in the quiet of the green meadow and in the treetops and spills it into the vibrant colors of all the flowers. I shout it to you in the thunder of the great waterfalls and compose love songs for birds to sing for you. I warm you with the clothing of my sunshine and perfume the air with nature's sweet scent. My love for you is deeper than any ocean and greater than any need in your heart. If you'd only realize how much I care. So please call on me soon. No matter how long it takes,

I'll wait, because I love you. 

And I'm sorry for ignoring you and not paying attention. I hope you can forgive me.

Love,

Ash

P.S.

Please come back, I miss you dearly and Pikachu once again I'm sorry for all the pain I ever caused you.

Misty set the letter down and cried. Cried for her happiness, sadness, hatred for what he did, but she just couldn't help but smile. She didn't bother wipe her tears, she got her bag opened the door and walked down the stairs. Her sisters and Pikachu looked up to see a girl crying happy tears.

"So Misty, what did ash want?" Lily said

Misty just smiled grabbed something from the fridge and called Pikachu over to her. Misty then turned to Daisy and said, "thanks for everything." Misty hugged her sister and left out the door straight to pallet, with Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Misty, wait!" Violet yelled. She turned around and looked at Violet.

"What?" she sounded a little more irritated than she wanted to.

"This also came with the letter." Lily came over and handed her a blue pokeball with her name inscribed on the bottom in silver. She looked at it curiously and then opened it.

"Vaporeon!" Out popped a cute young Vaporeon with a red bow on its head.

Misty was shocked. "How cute! I think I'll name it Sora."

"Why Sora?" Pikachu asked

"Because that was my best friends name before she moved away from the Pokemon world an moved to Japan."{Most of you should get the hint that I named it after Sora from Digimon}

"Oh, ok." Misty called back Sora and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Knock knock' ash looked up from the book he was reading. _ I wonder who that could be. _ It was 10 o' clock at night. Ash set his book down and went to open the door. When he opened it he saw the most beautiful thing in the world. She had bright orange hair down to her waist, bright shining, and aqua green eyes. She was about 5'5 and was wearing a dark blue tank with black jeans. Strangely familiar was the sparkle in her eyes, but also the Pikachu on her shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misty watched the door open there stood a man standing at 6 feet with black, unruly, spiky hair. His eyes chocolate brown. He was wearing a black T-shirt that fit him perfectly showing every muscle on his upper area. He was wearing some faded out blue jeans. _Wow _Misty thought, _Ash looks so...so handsome. I can't believe that's him. He's grown so much. _"Ash?"

"Misty?"

__

That's misty!? She looks more beautiful then I remember. I can't believe she's here. She must have got my letter. 

Misty ran to him and hugged him so hard he could barely breathe. "Misty…you…you're …it's hard to breathe"

"Oh sorry, it's just I haven't seen you in so long, and…and when you sent me that letter." She trailed off, looked up at him to see his expression. He was smiling.

"Well why don't we come inside it's cold out here."

"Alright."

Misty walked in and sat on his couch. "Things don't change much around here do they?" She asked looking at his house set up just the way it was when she left.

"Nope."

"I love you too." She whispered

"What?"

"I said," she looked over at his face, "I love you too."

Ash walked up to her pulled her up and was bringing his face closer to hers…"ASH!"

"Huh…Pikachu!" He pulled Pikachu into a huge hug. "I missed you so much! How are you?" Ash just kept squeezing until 10,000 bolts of lightning hit him.

"I'm fine as long as you don't suffocate me."

Ash smiled it had been five years without getting shocked from Pikachu. He then turned back to misty. "Where were we again…oh yes" they both leaned forward and kissed passionately. Making up for the five years they missed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R… yea!!! I finished took me all day! Sorry bout the describing part I'm not good at that. Hope you liked it please review!!!…E-mail at…. [Mistywildflower13@hotmail][1] any flames at [cachic133@hotmail.com][2] ...one more thing would anyone like to help me with a battle scene for another fanfic I'm writing please help! I'm not good at battle scenes

   [1]: mailto:Mistywildflower13@hotmail
   [2]: mailto:cachic133@hotmail.com



End file.
